1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention is directed generally to decorative framing and mounting boards for displaying planar articles such as pictures or cards. More particularly this invention is directed toward apparatus for convenient, temporary mounting of such articles, which allows for easy replacement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adhesive attachment of articles to a mounting board under an overlying plastic film has been known (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,746; U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,923; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,252). However, such prior apparatus has not achieved a glass-like appearance nor presented means for facilitating the repeated replacement of the article displayed. Additionally, such prior systems have characteristically provided high adhesion to the overlying plastic film while providing low adhesion to the card or picture being mounted. Consequently, the repeated lifting of the film has had a tendency to delaminate the mounting board and, unless the mounting board is lying flat, the article being mounted has had a tendency to slide out of position or fall off the mounting board, making it difficult to change a display on a wall hung unit.